Leave it at that
by AhsokaxAnakin63752
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin were making their way to the senate building in the gunship "Whatever you say Snips!" Anakin teased "what, you don't believe me?" She asked as she punched his shoulder.  TITLE MAY CHANGE ...R
1. Senator Meeting

**~CHAPTER 1~**

Ahsoka and Anakin were making their way to the senate building in the gunship

"Whatever you say Snips!" Anakin teased

"what, you don't believe me?" She asked as she punched his shoulder

"no! I'm just saying I had more kills than you." he replied with another smirk

"No you didn't I had twenty-five, you had twenty-three" She argued

"Snips, It's not my fault you always loose count of yours" Anakin snarled

"no...It's not my fault, Because I didn't Loose count of mine!" She whined

"ok...fine...if you didn't you didn't" Anakin baffled

"no. Your just saying that to make me shut up!"

"Snips, Trust me I wouldn't do that" he said as he tried not to laugh

"oh why must you two Always Fight about pointless things?" Obi-wan complained as he came in between the two of them

They were walking off the gunship and onto the senate building.

Anakin and Ahsoka both rolled their eyes at him, Obi-wan smiled

"Two of a kind" Obi-wan said with a chuckle

"I wish you would stop saying that!" Anakin and Ahsoka both yelled at the same time

Obi-wan wallked off

"Why does he insist of driving us up a wall with the Alike personalities" Ahsoka said as she put Air quotes around Alike personality's

"why the air quotes" Anakin asked with a laugh

"nothing. Now why are we here in the first place" Ahsoka questioned

"Because senator Amidala had an Important senate meeting. and we don't want anyone to assassinate her" Anakin said as that sent a shiver down his spine

"Are you ok?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at him funny

"What do you mean" He said as he shook the funny feeling out of his body

"you sounded worried for a minute" Ahsoka replied with a smile as she pushed him to the side

"look, Were staying in her apartment and It's only for a day. so you will get a room and I will get a room, we will have to protect her" Anakin said as he pushed her back

"Oh...so it's not long at all" Ahsoka asked

"yea...not long" Anakin said in a sad tone

MEANWHILE

Padme was sitting on her couch waiting for Anakin to get their

"Oh Mistress Padme. May I be of your Assistance " C3-PO asked

"no...I'm fine" Padme replied with a smile

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Padme's Eyes lit up with happiness, she went to the door and opened it to find Anakin

"Anakin!" Padme yelled as she started to hug him and then soon noticed Ahsoka was their, looking at her suspiciously

"ugh...Senator Amidala. Nice to see you again!" Anakin said as he tried to play it off like that didn't just happen

Padme blushed as she let them in

Anakin and Ahsoka came in and they stood in the living room

"Hi...Ahsoka right" Padme said as she put her hand out to Ahsoka

"yes...That's me...Uhm...I guess I better find my room. I'm guessing your old friends, I will go find it..." Ahsoka said as she left

Anakin and Padme herd the door slam and lock, It was Ahsoka's door

"Really, wow that wasn't suspicious at all Padme" Anakin said with a chuckle

"I'm sorry, I thought it was just you!" Padme snapped

"Oh..well I'm sorry M'Lady" Anakin said as he took her hand and brought her close

Padme smiled and kissed him on the cheek

* * *

Anakin/Ahsoka Anakin/Padme Anakin/?...who do you think! don't stop reading when you read the bottom here:D FREE CAKE TO CELEBRATE NEW STORY AND SEASON 3!

Ok, As you all may know! This is a **BRAND NEW **ANISOKA! YES I SAID **BRAND NEW**! I have now have very sad, sad, sad and sad news for my former Anisoka "love me till your heart brakes" I really really am confused on what i should do next. I myself have started loosing interest in it. it's so dysfunctional and I wish i would have made different turners. I now am starting this new Anisoka. Please be aware that I have NOT, I repeat NOT saying I am stopping Love me till your heart brakes. YET...So please i beg of you all. Give me some credit. A very small Part of me wants to continue because let's face it. That is the story that got me started writing. So i am planning on finishing it then moving on to my bigger expectations of myself. like this story! so...please I ask all of you, Don't hate me. PLEASE! and to make the good news! STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS TONIGHT! YEA BOI! HAPPY SWCW SEASON 3...I hope you all enjoy it and i wish you a good day! and more good news for me! I get a week off! :D so i will hopefully be updating a lot! :D! yeaaazzz! :D so...enjoy this new story that I have made


	2. I'm The Mature One

~Chapter two~

**Read my profile, I beg of you! **

Anakin and Ahsoka were on the twilight on their way to the planet Slie, a snow planet. Obi-wan wanted them to take a retreat for a few days, they needed there rest as he explained

"Master, Are we there yet?" Ahsoka complained

"Snips. Chill out, we are about thirty minutes away!" Anakin snapped

"Sorry. I'm just not looking forward to be trapped in this snowy Planet for a week. It's going to be so boring, I hate being out of the action" Ahsoka groaned as she got out of her seat

"I don't like being out of the action as much as you don't either, but Obi-wan said we had to!" Anakin baffled

Ahsoka sat back down and lead her head back on the chair and sighed

"Look we have already killed 5 minutes while arguing!" Anakin said as he smiled at her, she smiled back

Sooner or later they started to talk about pointless things such as Holo-tube, Seppies and Clones.

"They so have to have a barber on Kamino, You know they do!" Ahsoka laughed

"I guess, I mean how else they would save their heads!" Anakin chuckled

"Hey, you never know!" Ahsoka replied as Anakin docked the ship at the space port

"Come on, let's go" Anakin said as he started to cough

"You have a terrible cold. Don't give it to me!" Ahsoka said as she backed away from him coughing

A/N: Thanks for the idea

"Just go get your snow suit on!" Anakin snapped

"Fine...I will!" Ahsoka said as she laughed and left to go get it on, and so Did Anakin

When they both were finished they got out of the twilight, they were greeted by a blonde human girl named Cheekie

"Welcome Jedi. I may see you to your room" Cheekie replied softly

Anakin and Ahsoka followed her into a small Condo, there were at least 3 lined up about 7 feet apart. They were all like one little house. They stepped inside

"Here you are. Let me know if you need anything. I will be in the cafe, its two building's down to your left." Cheekie said nicely as she left

"Oh...There's a cafe. Not too bad Master Kenobi" Ahsoka said as she nudged Anakin's side

"Yea it's a nice Place" Anakin said with a smile

There was a small kitchen, a living room and one bedroom with two beds with a Bathroom located inside the bedroom

"Well. One room but at least we got two beds." Anakin said as he chucked

"I'm going to go chan-" Ahsoka said then stopped

"I have to go get my bag, all my stuffs in it!" Ahsoka added as she was about to go out the door then Anakin stopped her

"Here ugh...Well i will get yours to because I forgot mine two. And you might need it!" Anakin said shyly

Ahsoka slightly smiled

"No, Skyguy I will get it let me go with you" She stated

"No. look, I want to do something nice for you. It's really coming down out there; I don't want you to get sick or something!"

"Come on Master!" Ahsoka argued with a smile "what's the real reason, Cough it up"

"Nothing Snips, just let me go get it!" Anakin complained

"Ok...Ok...Sorry I was nagging, just. Fine. FINE goes get them if you want to so bad"

Anakin was going to argue but he didn't feel like it, she always won either way. So he went out and got the bags and came back

He Walled in covered in snow

"SkyguY!" Ahsoka yelled and she started to laugh

"Shut up! It was for you!" he yelled as he dropped the two bags and was trying to unzip the coat, Ahsoka ran over and tried to help him

"No! Stop you're going to break it!" Anakin grumbled

"Hang on! You hold this part!" Ahsoka yelled

"Aw!'

"ACK! Stop!"

"UGH Ok pull" Anakin said as the zipper finally unzipped

They both started to laugh

"Ugh. Man!" Anakin moaned

"What!" Ahsoka asked

"All my clothes are soaked!" Anakin complained once again

Ahsoka laughed

"Here let me help you" Ahsoka said still giggly

She helped him peal the tunic off and along with his under shirt so now he was shirtless

"What about My pants" he asked

"Look, Can you be mature!" Ahsoka asked in an aggregated tone

"YES! If anyone's the mature one here is me!" Anakin yelled

"Fine. Then take your belt off and sleep in your Boxers! Yea...so we will see who can be mature" Ahsoka said as she stepped back

Anakin looked at her as if she was crazy then realized, if he was mature it wouldn't be a problem because he needed to handle the situation like an adult would and heck, she is 17 and he is 21.

"Fine then!" Anakin said as he started to undo his belt and he let his pants fall

(A/N: I can just imagine this. I'm laughing so hard!)

Ahsoka kind of looked away

"Oh! Why are you looking away! Am I to mature for you" Anakin said as he was in the middle of laughing

"If you realized how wrong that sounded" Ahsoka said as she cracked up

"What..." He said as he began to rethink what he said

"Ok...Fine! Just, Gack Really snips! Really!" Anakin stated as he began to laugh also

They both laughed and joked for about 5 minutes then they decided to eat something

* * *

Ok about ages

Anakin: 21

Ahsoka: 17

Yeas so this was a long chappe! I'm very proud of myself! :D


	3. What's Wrong

**I really Have No Excuse for why I haven't Updated. Except for the Fact that I was having some MAJOR Writers Block...:( Anyway now I'm back and You will be AMAZED! XD I love All of you! Ok...Well Bob Joining us! So..Ugh...Here he is! :D**

**Bob: Why hello Everyone!**

**You:(Pick what you want to say)**

**Bob: That was So uncalled for!**

**You:(Pick what you want to say)**

**Bob: OH CRAP!**

**(Finish the Rest and Don't forget to tell me what you think!)**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

It soon was Nighttime and Anakin was Mad about his clothes not being Dry.

"Master comes on its fine...what's the big deal anyway?" Ahsoka said, he was sitting on the couch sulking; She went over to him

"Ok...so the silent treatment fine!" Ahsoka said in an aggregated tone

He didn't Say a word, she sat down next to him

"Seriously, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing" he replied in a Monologue tone

The remained Silent for a little longer

"Did I say something" Ahsoka asked in a serious tone

"No..." Anakin Replied as he looked away from her

"Well why aren't you talking to me, You're not yourself since you had to take your clothes off, If you are mad about that I guess I could go get you-"

"It's not that!" Anakin snapped as he got up and Walked to their room and closed the door

"Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled as she relised she said his name, which would rarely come out of her mouth

She went to the door and knocked on it

"Hey, it's my room to skyguy!" Ahsoka yelled from outside the door

He didn't answer

* * *

**Anakin's POV**

"Psh...Why would she care, She would call me crazy and then it would be acuward" I thought

"Anakin! Let me in!" Ahsoka yelled to me

"Leave me alone Ahsoka" I yelled back to her

"She just doesn't quit" I said to myself

I got up and went to the door, There she was standing with her hands on her hips demanding an explanation, she is impossible to please she just has to know everything.

"Really Stop I'm fine" I said to her

"Oh really then Why did you just completely Ignore me without reason!" She stammered

"Look snips I wasn't!" I yelled

"Yes you were" She fought

She glared back at me with tears in her eyes

"Why was she tearing up" I thought

"Wait ok...maybe I was being ignorant but would you just leaves me alone when I want to be left alone!" I said as I was noticing she began to become sad

"Hey are you ok, what's wrong" I asked her, now I began to panic, she never cries, NEVER!

She went and Sat down on her bed and pouted

"Ahsoka tell me" I pleated

She gave me a snarl and looked away

"Ahsoka seriously, tell me what's the matter" I yelled as I became angry

"Master...Please tell me what's wrong with you and please stop yelling at me" She said as the tears swelled up in her eyes again

"Ok...Snips...I'm sorry, I just have been under a lot of stress, and I really hope you can reason with why I have been this way" I explained to her

She was silent for a while then she spoke

"But why?"

"Ahsoka, do you promise not to tell anyone this, No one I mean anyone, not even the council" I said as I took a deep breath

"O-..Ok..." She said as she looked at me finally

"You know padme right? well She sorta-kinda is Pregnant, and I'm-...I'm the Father"

"What!" She yelled in Surprise

"Yes...and I'm sorry I have been keeping this from you I just thought you would be mad at me or angry" I said softly as I noticed I had took her hand

She looked away, then looked back at me

"Really?" She said as she rolled her eyes at me and smiled

I smiled back

"What?" I asked

"I should have known this was something you would be capable of doing" She giggled

I noticed I was still gripping her hand then I quickly let go, I don't think she noticed

"You know what Snips?" I said to her with a smirk

"What?" She asked as she rolled her eyes once more

"Thank you, she really means a lot to me, and By now I guess you know me and her are married...and I just want to thank you for keeping this a secret" I said with a smile

"No problem skyguy, I couldn't lose you for something like that, it's just not right" She said with a smile

* * *

Review Please and how did I do with the point of view! I thought I did better than any other time I try!


	4. Your Worried about me?

**BLAH BLAH BLAH! NO EXCUSE! I AM A LAZY BUM! PLEASE ENJOY! I AM SERIOULY TRYING NOT TO NOT UPDATE ITS ONE OF MY NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTIONS! :D **

**

* * *

**

It was the next Day and Anakin's Cloths seemed to have been dry

"Master...There dry!" Ahsoka yelled to him from the Small Washroom where his cloths had been drying

"Thank goodness." he said as he yanked them from her hands

"Hey A little thank you would be nice." She said to him as he was already was in a hurry buckling his belt

"Uhh...Sorry Thanks Snips..." He replied with a smirk

"Yea...Sure You really Appreciate it" She said as she walked off to the kitchen

"No I'm serious...thanks." He said sincerely as he stepped in front of her as she was walking to the refrigerator

"Oh..." Ahsoka said with a smile as she shoved him out of the way and got a glass of water from the refrigerator

"What...I said thank you" Anakin said in the middle of a laugh

"Ok...SO what do you want a metal..." She asked

"No but-"

"But what?" She questioned

"Congratulations Anakin Skywalker for saying thank you to someone Whoo hooo" She mocked like she was an announcer

He rolled his eyes at her

"What I'm just trying to make you be happy" Ahsoka replied

"I am happy...Do I not look it" Anakin asked

"No you look fine just-"

"Just what!" he asked as he got worried

"Nothing..." Ahsoka said as she sat on the couch

"Seriously tell me" Anakin said as he got serious

"Have you seen yourself? You don't look happy at all. You like don't smile a lot. Just yesterday you were wining about your knocked up wife" Ahsoka said

"What, Ok _Knocked up_ was not necessary, She not knocked up she is my wife and we- you know. Things happen and life goes on" He argued

"Yes I know but-...never mind" Ahsoka said as she rolled her eyes

"What? Snips tell me!" Anakin said as he got up of the couch

"But that was wrong...not wrong as in it was gross, But wrong as in it was wrong to do it because of the Jedi code" Ahsoka said as she got up and looked at him

"I know but. You really don't understand how it feels to be in love at moments"

"I don't but Master...How are you going to hide this" Ahsoka said

"Oh I get it now...You're worried about me"

"It took you long enough" Ahsoka said as she sat back down and looked away from him

"It's going to be fine. The council will never know I'm the father of those kids. I promise, they won't Padme doesn't have to tell everyone who the Childs parents are. It's called privacy. Why does she have to tell everyone" He explained

"Yes but how does that make her feel, People will think she had a one night stand or something like that." Ahsoka said as she looked at him with a scowl

"Look snips, we have already talked all of this over, she is totally fine with this I promise you" Anakin said as he smiled at her

"Ok skyguy...I'll believe you..." She said as she got u and started to walk to their room

"Do you believe me?" Anakin asked

"Y-...Yes...I...I do" Ahsoka replied as she took a breath ad walked to the room

Anakin looked down at the ground

"Maybe I need to ask Padme that..." Anakin whispered to himself

* * *

I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! BUUTTTT! YEA! DONT FORGET TO REVIEWW!


	5. Well I really really like you

HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND A NEW CHAPPIE FOR 2011! THIS CHAP WILL MAKE LOTS OF YOU READERS HAPPY!

* * *

Later that day Anakin and Ahsoka were sitting on the couch; they were playing with some cards they found in a cubby below their bedside table.

"Uhh, got any fours?" Anakin asked

"No. Go fish" Ahsoka said with a snappy tone, you could tell she was board

"What's the matter?" Anakin asked in an annoyed voice

"Can we do something?" She asked

"Like what? We are doing something." he replied with a small smirk

"I mean something acutely fun!" She replied with a smile as she started to laugh

"Well...are you ticklish?" Anakin asked

"Uhh, I guess so. Why?" she asked with a suspicious tone

He smiled mischievously; she got up from the couch and smiled at him

"Don't even-" She said as he got up and ran over to her and wrapped his hands around her waist from behind and started to tickle her stomach

"Stop! Stop!" Ahsoka said in a playful way as she was giggling

She managed to brake free and she turned as they both stopped and then Anakin had put his hands around her waist from the front and somehow she found herself looking into his eyes, and he was looking into hers and not to mention they were almost nose to nose. They both closed their eyes and leaned in closer then they kissed mouth to mouth. After a few moments Anakin spoke.

"I-...I shouldn't have did that Ahsoka." He said as he took his hands of her hips but she quickly put them back on.

"Yes, you should have...and I'm glad you did." She said as she opened her eyes

He opened his

"Really?" He asked as he pulled her closer

"Yes. Really" She replied with a small kiss on the cheek

"Oh...well then" he replied with a smirk he took her hands in his own

"Master I-"

"It's Anakin for now...K?"

"Ok..." She said with a giggle

"What?" he asked

"Nothing, you hungry?" She asked

"Sure why?" He replied with a smile

"I can make a mean peanut butter and jelly" Ahsoka said

"Ooo Peanut butter and jelly wow that impresses me!" Anakin said sarcastically

"Look its only amazing because I make my own jelly. And it's yummy!" Ahsoka argued as they went into the kitchen and she started to get the stuff out for her to make it

"Wait! Look. Uhm let me take you out to lunch!" Anakin said

"Where is there to eat out?" Ahsoka asked

"I don't know. It stopped snowing, we can go look" he replied

"No I don't want to go out now. What about tomorrow?" She replied

"OK. Sounds good." he replied with a small kiss on the head

"I really like you." he whispered

"Well I really like you." She replied with a small kiss on the cheek

REVIEW! HOW DO U LIKE! HAHAH! MWAHAHA! REVIEW PLEASE! I DIDNT GET BUT LIKE 3 on MY LAST CHAPTER! MORE REIVEWS THE FASTER I


	6. Weird Water

IM GONNA START MAKIN ANOUNCEMENTS ABOUT MY LIFE! YEA! I KNOW U ALL WANT TO KNOW ABOUT IT! YEAA! (I KNOW U DONT BUT IDC CAUSE I WANNA DO IT!)

Today is Tuesday January, 4 2011! THAT'S RIGHT I SAID 2011! haha! ok enough!

MY FAVROTE BAND EVER **PARAMORE**,LIKE THE LEAD GUITAREST AND DRUMMER JOSH AND ZACH FARRO HAVE LEFT! AND LIKE THEY ARE SAYING CRAP ABOUT THE LEAD SINGER WHO I THINK IS AMAZING! SO I AM LIKE SO SAD ABOUT THT!

WISH ME LUCK TOMAROW! IM GETTING MY EXAM GRADES BACK! WHOOHOO! HOPE I PASSSED!

SHOUTOUT TO **Clockwork Mockingbird **I LOVE HER STORY LIFE IN HIDEING! AND SHE UPDATED YAY! SO GO READ IT! YEA THTS RIGHT! LOL

oH AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! I LOVE U ALL! I GOT 4 REVIEWS! YEAA LETS GET SOMEORE! YAEEAA! LOL NEW WORD! HAHAHA WORD OF THE DAY! WHOOHOO! OK..UGHH

FREE WIP CREAM AND I GIVE U THE POWER OF LIGHTNING! YEAA! (MADDI...LOL LIGHTNING THEIF OR WHATEV!) HAHAHAH! SO YEAAAA I GIVE U BEARDS, LIGHTNING AND WHIP CREAM! YEAA! HAVE FUN! HAHA

* * *

Ahsoka and Anakin were getting ready to go out to lunch they hadn't really talked much after last night, Anakin had managed to find a small restaurant and it was called well "restaurant"

(A/N: LOL WE HAVE A PLACE WHERE I LIVE CALLED THT LOL!)

"Have you found somewhere for us to eat?" She asked

"Why yes...Yes I did!" He replied in a confident tone

"Oh really that surprised me" she replied

"How?" he questioned

"Well this is a boring snow planet that would seem uninhabited if we weren't greeted by that girl Cheekie" She replied

"Come on Snips, it's not that bad...come on lets go eat, we are walking there because it like not even a half a mile away" he said with a smile

"What's it called" she asked

"Restaurant" He said with a laugh

"Wow, that just wow." She said as she started to laugh

They arrived at the restaurant and they were seated by Cheekie once again

"Do you work here too" Ahsoka asked with suspicion

"Oh. Well, yes sort of." Cheekie said

"Uhm ok..." Ahsoka replied as she looked back at her menu

"What would you to like for a drink" Cheekie asked

"Water" Anakin and Ahsoka both said at once

"I will be right back with your drinks" Cheekie said as she rushed off

There was nobody in the restaraunt and cheekie seemed like the only person there, it was very questionable what was going on

"There's something weird going on here, I just know it the only person I have seen here is her!" Ahsoka replied

"I know...let's try to get to the bottom of this..." Anakin replied

Cheekie came back with the waters but it didn't look like water it was clear but there was bubbles on the top and it smelt funny.

A/n: NO ITS NOT SPARKELING WATER OR SOMENING LIKE THAT!

"Uhm Cheekie we changed our minds we don't want to eat here. Can we take these to our rooms?" Anakin asked

Ahsoka looked at him in a weird way

"Sure" Cheekie replied "Enjoy your night"

"You too" Ahsoka replied

"Hey what was up with that?" Ahsoka whispered to him as they were leavening

"It could be poisoned and this place is just weird, no one is here" Anakin replied

They arrived back at the room

"I'm going to send a sample of this to the council and tell them what is going on here" Anakin replied as he put some of the drink into the scanner

"You think she is trying to poison us, do you think that what happened to the people here, and is she that crazy" Ahsoka asked

"You might be right" he replied

"Does she want this planet to herself?"

"I don't know Ahsoka. But she seems like a wack-0 she acts so weird and she stutters when she talks constantly" he replied

"After we get the sample if something is wrong with it we should go get a different drink and test it and see if it is poisoned. Then if it isn't maybe it the water system. You never know" Ahsoka said with a smile

"Yea. Good idea snips"

"Thanks Skyguy"

She took his hand, she squeezed it, then let go and looked at him and smiled

"What does that mean" he asked

"I don't know find out!" She replied as she went to their room

REVIEW REVIEW!


	7. He was wondering how long she would last

OKK! HOW DID MY LIL PADAWANS ENJOY SWCW! WASNT IT LIKE AMAZING! FINALY IT WASNT A PADME EPISODE! SOME ACTION WAS BOUGHT IN! OH AND IF U WANNA KNOW DETAILS ABOUT PARAMORE GO TO MY PAGE I WILL POST LIKE A LINK TO THE VID AND MESSAGE THAT JOSH AND ZAC SAID THEN WHAT HAYLEY, TAYLOR AND JEREMY SAID! HAHAHA! LOVE U MY PADAWANS!

**PASSED ALLL MY CLASSES! WHOOHOO! AWWEEE YEAAAZZ!**

* * *

At about 6:30 the next morning Anakin herd his comlink beeping, he rolled over and reached over Ahsoka who was still asleep and answered it

"Why hello Anakin" Obi-wan said

"Oh. Hi Master" Anakin replied rubbing his eyes

"Did I wake you" Obi-wan asked

"Yes. You did, but what about those results" Anakin asked

"That's what I contacted you about" He replied with a sigh

"They found a drug in it; it was acid of some sort that makes people knock out cold." Obi-wan said with a worried look

"So was she trying to knock us out to kill us when we were defenseless?" Anakin asked

"Maybe I don't know" he replied

Ahsoka aroused and sat up and saw that Anakin was talking to Obi-wan she waited for them to finish

"Ok Well, we need to get off this planet" Anakin said

"No, Cheekie is up to something. Go question her about it." Obi-wan replied

"Yes Master" Anakin replied as he hung up

"You mean we have to go interrogate her?" Ahsoka asked as she walked over to his bed and sat down under the covers

"Not nesssarly interrogate but something like that" Anakin replied as she scooted closer to her

"Oh. Ok, do we have to get up and do it now?" Ahsoka complained

"No we don't have to, we could so something else?" Anakin replied

"Sleep" Ahsoka replied as she laid down on her stomach and covered her head up with a pillow

"Or I could do this"

He took the pillow off her head, she looked up at him strangely, he got back under the covers and scooted her over close to him to where her head was nuzzled in his chest and she smiled

"Oh so you want to cuddle now?" She asked with a giggle

"Yea, something wrong with that" he replied with a smile as he looked down at he and kissed her cheek

"No, just wondering" Ahsoka replied as she blushed from the kiss

A few Hours later they got up from the sound of Cheekie checking on them again, she was knocking at the door. Ahsoka slowly got up and started to brush her teeth and Anakin was already putting his Armor Back on

"Slow down Skyguy, I'm tired. I can't fight right now I need to wake up" Ahsoka groaned

"Snips we have to go..I can't believe I'm doing this...here" He replied as he handed her some coffee

"Don't you know better skyguy?"

"I should but just drink it" he replied as she smiled and gulped it

They got dressed and Checkie was still knocking

"Just a minute" Anakin yelled

Checkie had been knocking for 10 minutes

"Does she stop?" Ahsoka replied as she finished the last of her coffee

Anakin looked at her with a smirk

"What?" Ahsoka asked

"That coffee...I made a awful decision" He replied with a smile as they gathered there lightsabers and opened the door

"Leaving soon" Cheekie replied with a puzzled look

"Uhm No we acutely wanted to ask you something" Anakin replied

"Like what" Cheekie said as Ahsoka felt she got nervous

"Why did you try to knock us out with those drinks" Anakin replied as he pulled out his lightsaber

"Looks like you've caught me Jedi!" Cheekie replied as she pulled out a saber and tried to slash Anakin chest as he moved back

"Ahsoka look out!" Anakin replied as Cheekie slashed Ahsokas right side, Ahsoka shrieked with pain and fell to her knees but she tried to keep fighting. Anakin ran over to her and got in front of her as cheekie was about to charge at him, Ahsoka put her light saber away and held her side to try to stop the blood.

"Aw did I hurt your girlfriend!" Cheekie said evilly

Anakin gave her a dirty look and force pushed her on the ground, Cheekie feel to her knees and Anakin ran over to her and put his saber up to her Chin

"Stand down!" He ordered as suddenly Droids came in and started to fire

"What! Droids Really?" Anakin yelled as he turned to Ahsoka who was on her knees holding her side helpless of her weapon.

"Ahsoka!" He yelled as he ran over to her

"Why did you do that...you let her get away!" Ahsoka yelled

"Well I'm not letting you die." Anakin replied "Can you walk"

"No...I already tried to get up, and I can't really see anything, my vision is blurry" She replied in breaths

He picked her up and ran with her to the twilight but when he reached the ship, it was crawling with droids so he couldn't take her there. Where could he go? His only choice was to go out into the snow with her. He took off into the snow where he found a small cave, but it began to snow harder and harder. He began to worry how long she could last without medical attention...

OHHH! WHAT NOW! A CLIFHANGER! WHAT WHAT! :DDD


	8. I promise

Chapter 8~ I LOVE YALL!

OH! I FEED U LOTUS FLOWERS! SO U DONT WANNA LEAVE THIS STORY! WHAT NOW! HAHAHA: D I LOVE YALL! MY LIL PADAWANS

I POSTED THE PARAMORE INFORMATION! OH YEA! AND I HAVE NO SCHOOL ON MONDAY! WERE GETTTIN TONS OF SNOW! HAHA!

HAHA! OMG! CAUSE OF SNOW! I WAS OFF THE WHOLE WEEK! HAHAH! AND THEY ARE ONLY TALKEING AWAY 2 MONDAYS WE WERE GONNA HAVE OFF! WHOO HOO!

* * *

"Ana-" Ahsoka moaned, As she woke she noticed it was nighttime and One of Anakin's hands were griping her wound and his other was holding her hand and not to mention, he wasn't wherein a shirt, he must have been freezing.

A/N: HAHAHA! MADDI! ANI SHIRTLESS!

"Shh, please...Save your breath and try to stay warm." Anakin replied with a cough

"But I'm not cold!" Ahsoka yelled as she kicked and squirmed, Anakin had already took his tunic off and wrapped it around her, sure he was freezing but at least she wouldn't die...he hoped

"Shh. You may not feel it but you are" he said in a raspy voice

"mmm..." She moaned, the wound was still bleeding but not as bad

He tried to contact Obi-wan, but his Comlink wasn't getting any signal

"Anakin..." She managed to say

"What?" He asked as he kept trying to keep her as close to his body as he could

"Where are we, All I know is that it's very dark and I can't really see...what's going on!" She said in a weak voice as she started to try to get up

"Stop, you're going to make it worse..." Anakin replied

"What worse?" She asked as she grabbed her side and was shocked to find blood on her hand when she let go

"Master!" She screamed a she jumped from surprise

"Look, Calm down...What's the last thing you remember" Anakin asked

"Uh...I heard you like Scream my name, but Was it you...I think it was, but I don't really remember anything after that" She answered with as she tried to open her eyes wider to see

"Yes that was me, that's funny cause you talked to me right after you were wounded" He laughed "Oh and by the way widening your eyes isn't going to help your vision the best thing is to keep them closed..."

"Can you please let me go...I'm burning up?" Ahsoka replied as she tried to get up and she screeched with pain

"Once Again, No...I told you that if you tried to move it was going to hurt" He said in a worried voice

Ahsoka looked at him and rolled her eyes, but then she noticed the way he was looking at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked curiously

"No, I'm not..." Anakin replied

"Is it because you're cold! Take back your tunic." She replied as she tried to pull it off of her

"No, Ahsoka It's you why I'm not ok" Anakin said as he looked away from her

"Did I do something wrong" Ahsoka replied

"No, I'm just worried about you...Your face looks very flushed and you can barely see and your wound needs to be treated" Anakin replied

"Please tell me; how I got this Wound you speak of!" She snapped

"Look, please don't worry about it when I say this."

"Ok I won't" Ahsoka said softly

"I know you remember when I called your name, well the reason why is that Cheekie, She got a hold of a light saber from who knows where and slashed you right in the side" He replied

"What!" Ahsoka yelled as she grabbed her side

"Yea, she did and we seriously need to find better shelter than this." Anakin baffled to himself

Anakin got up and was holding Ahsoka in his arms

"Come on we need to go find some better shelter before it starts to snow again" He said as he walked out of the cave and was running to find somewhere to go, the wind was brutal on his chest but it was all worth it if she could survive before they finally found them

He must have ran about a mile then he spotted some trees, they were close together and about 10 feet tall he ran up to them, Ahsoka was asleep or you could say half knocked out/Asleep and Half almost dead...

"Ok This should be better, it's warmer in here." he said to himself, He then took off a bunch of limbs and placed them on the ground, it was good that behind the trees was a huge hill that was covered in snow so they would have more heat closed in near them, so he put some limps against the hill. Then he laid her down gently on the limps and covered her with some of the pine needles off of the trees.

"Mas-" She tried to speak as her eyes flew open

"Ahsoka" he keeled down beside her "What's wrong"

"I can't see, at all...I- I'm scared!" She screamed as she was reaching for something to grab onto

"Shh, I'm here..See" he lied down beside her and put his hands around her, but she started to cry

She hated to show weakness in front of him but she was scared and she wasn't sure if they were going to survive, and if one of them would go first it would be her.

"It's ok Snips, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" He said as he was wiping her tears from her face

She put her hands all the way around his neck.

"Snips...I promise No matter what happens. I'm here, and I'm going to find us some help. I promise."

Later that night Ahsoka was asleep and Anakin got up and walked out into the open, the wind was worse than the night before, He kept trying to move to keep his blood running so he wouldn't develop hypothermia like Ahsoka had, or what he thinks she has

"Obi-wan come in! Anakin yelled into his comlink "Come in!"

He managed to get a small signal and he heard a faint "Anakin where are you"

"Cheekie is a trader, there is something going on, me and Ahsoka are trapped and we need help, Ahsoka is badly hurt" Anakin yelled

"Ana-...Is-...Droids, Help!"

That's all Anakin herd, he hoped hearing help meant help was on the way, surely if Obi-wan heard the word help he would come to the planet at least to check things out. Anakin went back in between the trees and he lay back down with Ahsoka, Hoping his promise was going to keep.

REVIEW! COME ON LETZS MAKE IT TO 50!


	9. Hug Me

HELLO! I AM SOO EXCITED! I HAD A GOOOODD DAYY! :D LOVE U GUYS! :D KEEP REVIEWING! HAhAHAH! DID U SEE CW LAST NIGHT! HOLY CRAP! ANAKIN CRIED OVER AHSOKA! THAT WAS SERIOUSLY ONE OF MY DREAMS! NOW ON TO THE NEXT ONE! LISTEN DAVE! HERE THIS IS TO YOU! " D-A-V-E! M-A-K-E! A-N-A-K-I-N! S-H-I-R-T-L-E-S-S!

* * *

Anakin woke to the sound of Gunshots; He got up out of the trees and noticed there was a huge batte going on.

"Yes, Finally" Anakin said to himself as he looked over at Ahsoka who was still sleeping

He bent down next to her and picked her up

"I told you we would find help snips" He said to himself as he stroked his hand down her lekku

She moaned, Anakin ran out of the trees and finally spotted obi-wan

"Master" She moaned

"Shh. Snips, I found obi-wan your going to be ok"

"Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled

Anakin ran over to him, Obi-wan had stopped fighting and meet him halfway into the battle behind some rocks for shelter

"Thank the blazes your ok." Obi-wan continued

"Ahsoka is badly injured, she needs medical attention!" Anakin yelled stopping Obi-wan in mid-Sentence

"What?-oh! Now I see!" He replied

"Go back to the cruiser they can take her back to courasaunt and get her rested, and Anakin, you don't look so good yourself you should join her" Obi-wan replied

"Yes Master..." Anakin replied

He hitched a ride with some injured clones that started to talk to him and questioning why he didn't have a shirt on, it was fairly awkward

They arrived on the cruiser where they immidantly transported him and Ahsoka to a medical bay back on courasaunt

(A/N: I really don't know if they call it a "medical bay" But I think it would be something like that)

They had put Anakin and Ahsoka in the same room, and Ahsoka was already began to get her stitches in her side, and well Anakin on the other hand was just being warmed up. He has a small case of hypothermia. But Ahsoka, had hypothermia and she wound...

'The next day'

Ahsoka was still sleeping; Anakin had been waiting a few hours for her to wake up

"Wake up Snips..." He said, he didn't know who he was talking to he assumed himself

"Come on...I'm board."

He looked over at her and smiled when he saw she started to move

"Snips" He said as now he knew he was directly talking to her

"Snips...its Anakin..." He replied to a small grunt he herd

He got up and saw there were some cloths, they were black sweatpants, he put them on and took that god awful hospital gown off. Then he sat on the edge of Asoka's bed and ran his fingers down her face.

She slowly opened her eyes and shot up, but as soon as she shot up she fell back down and started to cry and was holding her side

(A/N: IM NOT COPYING BRAIN INVADERS! SHUT UP!...hehe love yall)

"Ahsoka!" Anakin said with a loud tone

"I'm here. Look it's me Anakin!" He replied in a soft short tone as he leaned over and held her until she calmed down

"Wha-...What's going on?" Ahsoka yelled

"Shh, Keep your voice down, it will be ok"

"No! No! No!" Ahsoka replied as she tried to sit up again but her side seemed to not let her

"Take it easy, rest a while." he said in a calm voice

"I can't feel my legs, I'm cold and my side hurts" She replied

"I know, look...if you rest up it will be better!" He said with a smile

She didn't say anything, just gave him a dirty look

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" She replied

"No...Tell me" Anakin said as he started to laugh

"You-...Never mind" She replied as she stated to giggle along with him

"What are we laughing at?" She added

"I don't know..." he said as he looked down at the ground and shook his head

She held her arms out, and He looked at her funny

"What?" he asked as he smiled, and gave out a chuckle

"Hug me..." she replied with a smile

"Oh..Ok.." he said as he sat her up and hugged her

"Are you ok now?" He asked with a smile as they were still hugging

"Yes, I just want to be able to walk...but I'm still cold..." She replied

He hugged her tighter

"you mean a lot to me Ahsoka..." He said as he tried to let go but she pulled him back

"You mean a lot to me..." she replied as she nuzzled her head on his neck

He smiled and kept hugging her

"Anakin..." she asked

"Yea" He answered

"Can you keep hugging me for a while?"

"Sure...uhh...Why?" He asked

"Because...you're very warm" She replied with some laughs

"Oh...ughh...ok"

They hugged for a while until Obi-wan came in

"Hello you two" He replied

"It's not what it looks like!" Anakin replied

"Master, I'm very cold...so I asked him if he could hug me because...he is warm" Ahsoka added as she blushed

"Oh...Ok I see" Obi-wan stated

"Look, the doctor said Ahsoka was doing better, you and she may leave the hospital room tomorrow, but you must rest..." Obi-wan spoke

"Yes, Master" Ahsoka replied

Obi-wan left and Anakin had laid Ahsoka back down

"Thank goodness, I can do something now" Ahsoka replied

"Not so fast...Look your staying with me. In my private quarters you hear me..." Anakin replied

"Why!" Ahsoka wined

"So I can take care of you...It may not hurt now but you know that wound isn't healed yet...and you still can't feel your legs...so I'm taking care of you until you get back on your feet!" He laughed

"Well...one condition!" Ahsoka replied

Anakin rolled his eyes

"What?"

"You have to hug me when I ask!" Ahsoka replied

"Uhm...What is up with you and these hugs" He asked

She blushed and Anakin saw

"Uh, I just want a hug!" She replied as she tried to cover up her real reason

"Look, I promise I will give you hugs..."

She smiled at him and he smiled back

"I'm going to go to my quarters...I can find some cloths for you I guess, see you tomorrow" Anakin replied as he gave her a hug goodbye

"I didn't have to ask this time!" She giggled

"You wish..." He replied as he walked out the door

OMGIGOSH! PLZ RREVIEWWW!


	10. Anakin I'm cold

NO EXCUSE!...Uhm CW HAS GOTTEN SOO GOOD! :D oh! and SERIOUSLY! DO YOU GUYS JUST DONT REVIEW TO Drive ME MAD! SERIOUSLY! haha! I'm listnin to Owl City- Strawberry Avalanche, drinking pepsi and eating penuttbutter M&M's haha! LOVE U GUYS! and Uh YEAA! HOPE U LIKE! REVIEW! CHAPTER 10! YEEAA DOUBLE DIGITS

* * *

Ahsoka awoke the sound of Anakin Snoring into a pillow beside her; he was laying face down in the pillow which was causing him to snore loudly

"Wow..." She said to herself as she began to giggle quietly as she poked him

"WOOH!" He yelled as he sat up, His hair was all over the place and there was some drool on his chin, he then looked At Ahsoka who was laughing

"What!" He asked

"You got something on your chin" She giggled

"What- Oh!" He said as he wiped the drool off

She giggled and he smiled

"You better stay put" Anakin said

"What? Oh...Yea...I almost forgot I have this stupid wound"

"Ok...Pretending that you forgot, will not make me let you go anywhere" He said as he put air quotes around 'Forgot'

She Grunted, and smiled at him as he walked out

"Huh...I'm desperately in need of some entertainment" Ahsoka thought

She looked over at the mouse droid in the corner...it was stuck running against the wall, She tried to get up but she fell

"Blast this wound" She yelled

About this time Anakin walked in and nearly had a fit seeing she was on the ground laying on the side her wound was, not to mention she was kind of half nude, the shirt he gave her went down to her knees; but still...it was close to it

"Ahsoka how long have you been there?" Anakin yelled

"Uhm...not long..." She replied with a blushing face

He went over to her and picked her back up and placed her back on the bed and covered her with sheets and quilts

"I'm so hot! Don't put any more covers on me!" She whined

He ran his hand down the side of her head then down to her arms he slid his hands down towards her stomach, she fidgeted a little

"What?" He asked

"Nothing...You just kind of made me feel unco-...Never Mind"

He rolled his eyes because he knew if he pestered her he still wouldn't get was she was going to say out of her so he continued to feel the cold spots on her body, he went and felt her feet while he was there he gave a mischievous smile and started to tickle them

"Stop! Stop!" She cried as she pulled her feet away

"Ok, Ok...I admit you're not as cold as you were three hours ago"

"Told you so!" She replied

He smiled and took some of the covers off of her

"Thank you"

"Welcome Snips" he replied as he started to walk out the door

"Wait...Why are you leaving?" Ahsoka asked

He looked at her funny

"I Mean...like you look tired and you might want to sleep a little." She baffled as she words came out in splats

"If you want me to stay with you just ask...you don't have to make up a reason I should...I will" Anakin said with a smile as he went and sat on the bed next to her

She blushed once more then spoke "...oh..."

"So, what do you want to do?" He replied in a happy loud tone to break the awkwardness

"I don't know..." She replied in a boring tone

He turned around to the mouse droid

"That's that squeaking I have been hearing!" Anakin said as he got up and kicked the mouse droid in the right direction

"That's why I got up...to help that poor little guy"

"Well...I helped him, so let's do something" Anakin stated

"Yea But you kicked it...he probably has a brain injury now!" Ahsoka joked

"You hungry?" he asked

"As a matter of fact, yes...yes I am" Ahsoka replied

"Ok...I will be right back!" Anakin said as he got up and went to go get some food

"Hmm...He seems different, why is he so...hyper? No...Happy? Maybe...he is acting so Getty" Ahsoka mumbled

A few minutes later Anakin came back he had only one tray in his hands

"Aren't you going to eat to?" Ahsoka asked

"Well, I'm not-"

"You're not hungry?"

"Uhm...Yea..." Anakin answered with a laugh

"Skyguy...How do you survive under these conditions you put yourself through..." Ahsoka joked as she smiled

"Hey...they are not 'conditions'" He mocked as he sat on the bed and put the tray in front of Ahsoka "I just chose not to"

"Well...You never sleep nor eat, and that's when you look tired now for me please eat!" Ahsoka replied

"Look...I would but I refuse to go back down to the mess hall...too bad" He said sarcastically

She rolled her eyes at him them smiled and quickly grabbed a spoon and shoved pudding in his mouth

"Wah-...Why!" he asked

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" Ahsoka replied as she punched his arm

He swallowed

"Sorry! But the next time you do that I will talk with it in my mouth" Anakin replied

She Giggled and did it again, he gave her a snarl, and swallowed it

"I know how to feed myself!" Anakin argued

"I know...and hey...You took my advice!" She replied

"Ok...whatever!" Anakin replied

Ahsoka kept giggling, and then looked down at her spoon which was now covered in pudding and Anakin's slobber

"Aw man!" She complained

"What?" he asked

"Nothing...I'm not hungry any more" Ahsoka replied

"Wow..." Anakin replied as he grabbed her tray and went and threw it away

"Sorry" She said with a smile as she wiped pudding off his mouth

They looked at each other for a moment

"I'm sleepy..." Ahsoka yawned, which she really wasn't

"Ok...lets hit the hay..." Anakin replied

"Yes it's going to work!" Ahsoka thought

Ahsoka got in the covers and Anakin took his shirt off and got inside along with her, he smiled at her and used the force to turn the light off

A few moments later Ahsoka started 'Shaking' Anakin noticed

"Snips...You ok?" He asked

"I'm...really co-...Cold" She replied

"You were hot a few minutes ago!" He stated

"I know but I just got really cold..." She relied as she pulled quilts up and secretly scooted closer to Anakin and laid back down

"Well...here...come closer to me" Anakin said as he held his arms out

She curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her

"Thanks..." She replied as she continued to 'Shake'

OKKAHAHAHA! OOKKAAAYYY! WHOOHOO! WWHOOO HOOO! YEEAA BABY! HAHA! WHOOHOO! WHOOOHOOO!

okkaayYYY! i give you all!Your Fav Smoothie

Your Fave Power (Anything you can think of)

Trip to anywhere in the world and I will make it rain sprinkiles and give you endless amounts of ice cream! yeesasaah

**shoutouts to all of my reviews! i got one reivew that really made me feel good! It was from lexigreen13 thank you sooo much! that totaly made my day! Love you! oh and Mandy23B...I think thats it! but YOUR AWESOME! THANKS GUYS! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. You Scared Me Again

I'm Back Guys! :D I hope! I am totally continuing this story! :D I have absolutely no Excuse...Free whatever you want...here's a new chapter!

* * *

AHSOKA'S POV

I woke up to sudden pains in my side, I grabbed it and moaned in pain; my side felt sticky and warm...I looked at the clock it was about 4:00 in the morning, I looked around the room and saw no sign of Anakin

"Where could he be" I managed to say through my sleepiness, I felt the pain in my side again so I looked down at my side and noticed it was covered in blood! I soon became terrified, I fumbled around for my comlink but I could barley move.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin barged in with it looked like 3 Medical Droids; I couldn't tell how many because I was dizzy. Anakin rushed to my bedside and started stroking his hand down my lekku, I liked that because it made me feel safer and more relaxed

"Ahsoka I promise you're going to be ok!" I heard Anakin Faintly yell

"Anak-..in...Wha-...mmm"

I tried to speak but I couldn't I think someone shoved something into my arm and next thing I knew...I saw nothing...nothing but darkness as I faded into sleep.

* * *

Anakin started to pace around the outside of the room, they had to do surgery in there quarters because it was so severe. Soon a medical droid came out and told him he could come in, as he walked in he saw Ahsoka rolling her eyes at a droid.

"You need to stay in bed for another three weeks" The medical droid said

"What! I can't! I have to get out of here!" Ahsoka Complained

"He's right; I'm keeping an eye on you." Anakin said as he interrupted the conversation

She rolled her eyes once more and looked at Anakin

"Why did this happen anyway!" Ahsoka Yelled at the Droids

"We don't know. But you have twice the stitches and new pain medication. They think it was the pain medication, they think it ate away at the layer in your stomach that was injured." Anakin Said

"Ewe. Gross...why they would give me that medicine then." Ahsoka asked

"It was an honest mistake...and snips...we still don't know for sure that was it..." Anakin frowned

Ahsoka noticed he was worried. "It will be fine Master. I'm okay now." She said in a soft and kind tone, Anakin looked at her and smiled a slight smile

"Ok sir, Ahsoka is ok now. We shall leave. Here is her new pain medication" The droid handed him the medicine. "If you have any problems please ask." The Droid said as he pulled the last IV out of Ahsoka's wrist.

The Droids left and Already had Ahsoka Propped up like in a hospital bed but it was the same bed she was in when she remembered falling asleep the night before.

"Anakin...Please tell me they cleaned this bed" She said

"No they totally just let the blood stain the sheets and kept the mattress..." He said sarcastically

She gave him a look

"What?" he said with a laugh

"Nothing. Did you wake up and find me like this?" Ahsoka asked

"Yea. So I ran to get help...You scared me. Again..." he replied

"I'm ok...I will be fine trust me."

* * *

I know it was short. But more is coming! :D


	12. I was hoping you wouldn't see that

Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while! :D I went back to school! I got my first week over with! DUDE! Spanish is sooo much fun! I LOVE SPANISH CLASSSS! :D OK! Whatever! LD Me llamas Kaitlin! (That means "My name is Kaitlin") HAHAH! OMG! YEA! SO WHAA! Ok and YEAAAAAAAAAAAA! :::D:DD:D::D:D:D::D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

* * *

It's been a about a week, Ahsoka was looking forward to Seeing Anakin again; he has been on a mission with Obi-wan. She knew he has told her he was going to stop by the senate to see Padme before he was going to be back at the temple. He has given her multiple speeches about staying in bed and all, he had told Rex to make sure she doesn't 'overwork 'herself.

* * *

Padme's Apartment (ANAKINS POV)

"So you're saying I can't be over because of a meeting!" I said in an angry tone

"Anakin I can't have you over, I'm having dinner" She replied, I noticed she was getting angry.

"But you can have him over!" I replied pointing at the unfamiliar senator sitting at the table.

"Anakin this is government Business!" She yelled

I sighed and tried to let it go

"Ok Well how are you feeling?" I asked

"I'm fine. I have to go!" Padme snapped

"Padme..." I sighed

"Look, I promise you can come back later! But now I need to have this meeting!" Padme replied and started to become very agitated

"Ok well I guess I will see you later this week." I said, as I walked out of the apartment back into my ship to go see How Ahsoka is doing.

* * *

Anakin walked into the room a found Ahsoka sleeping

"Snips?" He called as he began to walk to her bed

She Moaned, rolled over and Opened her eyes to find Anakin Smiling at her.

"Your back!" Ahsoka mumbled happily as she sat up in the bed

"Yea, how have you been?" Anakin asked with a smile

"How is Padme?" Ahsoka asked

"She's...fine, Sorry I woke you up"

"Don't drop the subject, are you're worried about her?" Ahsoka asked as she stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at him

"I didn't, I said she's fine, she had a meeting or something...she wouldn't let me stay to even talk to her" Anakin Complained

"Ok. So, It was a meeting, she had to be there." Ahsoka replied

"Well, Yea...but I mean she could have let me talk for a little while"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and got up out of bed

"Whoa! You're not getting out of bed." Anakin snapped

"But I can walk now...A little...see" Ahsoka said and started to stumble when she got up and walked to the water she left on the table across the room.

"Look I'm not letting you leave this room" Anakin said as he helped her back to the bed and covered her up with the sheets.

"MMM..." Ahsoka mumbled

"Hey something wrong?" Anakin asked as he ran his hand down her lekku.

"Nothing."

"No it's something." He said

"I just have a little headache...and I felt shaky" Ahsoka replied

"Wait what!" Anakin yelled as he went and looked over at the table where the doctor had given her pills and a shot little while before he came.

He picked them up and looked over, she was frowning.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see that..." Ahsoka said as she slid down in the covers more

"How did you manage to survive without me here?" Anakin said as he rolled his eyes and scooted closer beside her and frowned

"Rex." She replied and looked away from him

"Here sit up." Anakin said with a smile

"No! Please. I hate needles!" Ahsoka squealed

"It's fine. Look it won't hurt"

"Yes it will!"

"Hey please. For me do this...I'm really worried about you. Please..." Anakin said shyly

She frowned and looked away then she took her pills then pulled her sleeve up and he gave her the shot. She winced from the pain then he put the band aid on it and smiled and rubbed it.

"Was that so bad?" He asked with a smile

"Yes...No..." She laughed

He smiled and she went back to sleep.

THANKS! :D


End file.
